Twisting Fate
by xKodaKumix
Summary: Has Yuna gotten over Tidus yet? Rikku's in love! RYTY


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, although I do deny it at times ;  
  
Chapter One – Too Strong  
  
2:00 A.M., maybe 3:00, she didn't know, it was raining outside along with thunder and lightning mixed together. She had fallen asleep quite easily but had only remained that way for a few hours, she didn't know why she'd been so restless lately but it was becoming a problem. She sat up, checked the clock, and got up from her bed, walking over to the closet.  
  
She opened the fairly big sized closet doors and pulled out her normal Gunner suit hanging from a coat hanger, heading for the bathroom to take a shower and prepare her self for what felt like a long day.  
  
Once she made it to the bathroom, that was about 50 feet from her room, she opened the shower door and pulled on the Cold knob then tugged even tighter on the Warm knob. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. "You're pathetic," she spat at herself "can't even get over one simple guy." It was true. She had beaten herself down for letting Tidus slip away from her after she defeated Sin. That had been quite a while ago though, which upset her even more.  
  
She ignored the mirror for another few minutes, walking over to the shower, dropping her robe, and stepping in. She enjoyed the burning hot water running down her body, it seemed as if it washed away everything that upset her, her fears, and her heartaches.  
  
After completely drying herself, Yuna slipped on her clothes, not bothering to dry her hair, leaving it dangling by her head. "What should I do today?" She pondered, sitting on a small chair by the bathtub. "I could go see if Rikku's up for a walk or a swim...a..and maybe I could invite Paine along!" She quickly stood up and ran out the bathroom door and out of the house, it took her a few minutes, her house was quite huge, with no one to share it with though. She stopped in her tracks outside and ran back to her door, quickly locking it.  
  
Yuna once again lived in Besaid with Rikku, Paine, Wakka, and Lulu. Her house was more technology advanced than everyone else's, not because she was special or anything, she just refused to bath in front of everyone else.  
  
She saw Rikku's small hut, and began running faster. She reached Rikku's residence about 3 minutes later and quickly ran in. "RIKKU!" Yuna chirped happily, but no response came. "Rikku? I don't want to play games right now, please come out..." she sighed sadly. Maybe Rikku wasn't there, Rikku did have a life too after all. Yuna turned to leave then quickly heard a rustle behind her. She quickly turned around and saw someone under the covers in the bed, Rikku. Yuna attempted to be as quiet as she could and tiptoed over to Rikku's bed, anyone could guess by Yuna's expression that she had something sneaky in mind.  
  
"Yuna? What're you doing?" Paine blandly questioned, standing at the door. "Shhh!" Yuna giggled quietly, continuing her way to Rikku's bed. She set one knee on one side of Rikku's waist and the other around her other side, sitting on her. "Rikku!" Yuna whispered down towards her "time to get up sleepy head.." Yuna prepared her hands and quickly grabbed Rikku's sides poking her in every which way. Rikku's eyes shot open and by reflex, she grabbed Yuna's hands, giggling insanely. "Y...Yuna! Iie! No no ! Stop!" She pleaded Yuna. "Not until you completely wake up and agree to come with me to the beach today! With Paine!" She said as she shot a small glance towards Paine. Paine sighed, "While you two work out your little tickling fight, I'm going to get my swimsuit." And with that she left. Yuna stood up quickly and put her hands behind her back "I won't tickle you anymore," she giggled, "so will you come with us?" Rikku sat up, yawning, stretching with one arm and clutching her waist with the other. "You betcha!"  
  
Yuna and Rikku then picked up a few things from Yuna's hut and from Paine's such as, sun tan lotion, towels, their suits, a Frisbee, and a volleyball.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Rikku bounced up and down with glee. Paine chuckled quietly at her then asked "So, who came up with this idea anyway?" Yuna leaned forward as they walked and flashed a smile towards Paine "I did!"  
  
They continued walking for another 30 minutes until reaching the deserted part of Besaid, where the water was warm and the beach was beautiful everywhere you looked. Yuna set down their towel that they decided to share together and put up the umbrella, which was being shared as well. Rikku got a head start and ran straight into the clear water, going down and wetting her whole body. "Come on Yunie! The water's great!" Yuna stood up and headed down to where Rikku was but then quickly stopped and turned around to face Paine "Wanna come Paine? It'll be more fun with you!" Paine shook her head and laid down.  
  
Once Yuna made her way down to the water she came in about waist high but she didn't see Rikku, she tried not to panic. Rikku wasn't the type to go drown herself, was she? Yuna stood still and continued to look out and check to see if she could see Rikku.  
  
"Hee hee! I can't wait till I get payback on Yuna for this morning! " She thought to herself and with that she snuck up behind Yuna and quietly stood up, trying not to scare any of the fish. Right then Yuna turned around and walked right into Rikku's open arms, for Rikku was going to tickle her this time. Rikku fell backwards against the sand, the water only went up to her chin, so she could breathe. Yuna fell on top of Rikku in a very suggestive position, but that wasn't the end of things. Yuna mouth "fell" on Rikku's, engaging them in a kiss. It didn't last very long though, seeing as how Paine actually screamed. Yuna quickly shifted upwards and got up, leaving Rikku lying there dazed.  
  
"You two...kissed.." Paine blinked "isn't today full of surprises?" she snickered, staring at Rikku laying down there, it seemed like she fainted. Yuna looked down at Rikku and poked her stomach, "Rikku-chan? Are you alright? I'm sorry!" she exclaimed pulling Rikku up into a hug. "It's okay Yunie" Rikku smiled and hugged her back "we're friends so it's not bad if we kiss every once in a while!" Yuna pulled away from the hug and ran off into the water.  
  
Paine walked down and sat down by the spot where Rikku was standing. "Are you really okay about this?" Paine questioned. "Hai, me and Yuna are only friends so it shouldn't bother me."  
  
"Guys! Come on! We're not staying here all day are we? Cause if not then we should start having fun right now!" Yuna screamed from where she was. Rikku looked down at Paine, Paine caught her drift and stood up, walking away, but Rikku was too happy to let Paine miss out on this, taking her hand and dragging her down into the water. Paine did enjoy it, but she didn't admit it.  
  
Paine was one of the few people on the island who knew Rikku's secret, Wakka and Lulu were the other two who knew it. But why didn't Yuna? Rikku did trust Yuna with all of her secrets but this one had a small something to do with Yuna herself. Rikku was head over heels in love with Yuna. Rikku had realized maybe about a year ago but she didn't tell anyone and dismissed it as a phase, but it continued, and she didn't want to admit it but when Tidus left, Rikku was happy. It was her chance to get closer to her beloved Yuna, but the night she tried to tell Yuna, it didn't work.  
  
Paine was for some reason worried for Rikku, she knew Rikku wouldn't let herself commit suicide because of this. She had no reason to, besides not having Yuna, she could get along just fine by herself, or so everyone thought. Rikku really was a happy girl and that wasn't just a cover, but sometimes around certain people, it was a cover.  
  
Rikku continued off down to where Yuna was, and happily glomped her, being careful not to kiss her again. "Oh! Paine! Come on! Let's have a group hug!" Rikku chirped. Paine stood up and nodded slowly walking down further into the water, but she wasn't thinking about the hug, she was thinking about the night Rikku never liked to talk about.  
  
Flashback Rikku pulled Yuna down onto the bed, sitting beside her, "Can we talk about something Yunie?" Rikku held Yuna's hand gently. Yuna nodded and looked down at the floor "Are we going to talk about Tidus? And how gloomy I've been lately? I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around Rikku's waist "Thank you! I need to talk about him with someone! I'm glad it's you...I'm just so in love with him like you wouldn't imagine!"  
  
Rikku pulled away from Yuna's grasp "I wanted to tell you something actually....no...wait...I'm sorry...we can talk about Tidus if you want." And with that she smiled gently towards Yuna.  
  
End  
  
Paine looked over at Rikku, watching her play with Yuna in the water, just seeing her smile made Paine want to smile too. "You really are too strong Rikku." She whispered to herself.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! :D I set in a few twists that I didn't mean to, sorry ; I'm not sure what to make happen next, any ideas are welcome! Flames = not welcome.  
  
If you review then I love you! :D Arigato! 


End file.
